Nunca te dejaré sola
by Lady Chernobyl
Summary: Anna es la persona más importante para Elsa. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella decida irse con Kristoff?


**Disclaimer**: Frozen no me pertenece, sino a Disney.

**Nota**: Este es un fanfic que he vuelto a subir con diferente título y correcciones menores.

* * *

**Nunca te dejaré sola**

El año nuevo llegó al reino de Arendelle con fuegos artificiales, risas y brindis por doquier. Elsa subió a su habitación luego de la celebración junto a su hermana y otros seres queridos ―eso incluían Kristoff y a Olaf, por supuesto―; estaba cansada y necesitaba con urgencia dormir. O al menos aferrarse al colchón porque la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas gracias al espumante. Champaña. _Champagne_. La mujer susurró varias veces el nombre del trago con una risilla estúpida en los labios. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, caminó hasta la ventana y miró a la distancia.

Había algo en su corazón que no podía hacer a un lado: todo sucedió cuando el reloj marcó las doce y Anna saltó a sus brazos, como una niña pequeña, llenándola de besos y buenos deseos. "_Hermanita, te amo con todo mi corazón y espero que este nuevo año traiga todo lo que deseas, ¡todo! Porque lo mereces_", había dicho ella entre susurros confidenciales, risillas y miradas amorosas. Entonces ella quedó pensativa: ¿qué es lo que deseaba? Ya lo tenía todo con su hermana a su lado, pero luego ella giró sobre sus pies para dirigirse a su pareja de forma estrepitosa y tan alegre como le caracterizaba. Abrazó a Kristoff poniéndose en puntillas y le dio un beso largo y lleno de un amor profundo. Fue ahí que comprendió que no la tendría a su lado para siempre, aunque ella lo prometiera: era inevitable que Anna quisiera hacer su vida junto a su novio y tal vez más adelante contraerían matrimonio, tendrían hijos, se mudarían lejos… El corazón de Elsa se encogió, entonces; llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y apretó los ojos.

―¿Qué haré cuando no estés aquí conmigo, Anna? ―susurró, acongojada―. Todos estos años que rechacé tu compañía, tanto tiempo desperdiciado y ahora… No podré retenerte cuando decidas irte.

De pronto la sensación de ligereza en su cabeza desapareció y sintió la necesidad de salir para perderse un rato. Se quitó el elegante vestido y se colocó ropa cómoda. Tardó unos diez minutos y salió sin hacer ruido ―o al menos lo intentó. Una tabla de madera crujió bajo sus pies justo cuando pasaba frente a la habitación de Anna que estaba entreabierta, pero nada sucedió. Una vez afuera, Elsa paseó un rato por las calles y luego se perdió cerca de una de las colinas, adentrándose en el bosque nevado. Ahí quedó de pie debajo de un pino y alzó la vista al cielo estrellado. Los fuegos artificiales habían cesado hace ya una hora, por lo que ahora podía ver las estrellas fulgir a la distancia.

La soledad inundó los rincones de su corazón. Había olvidado aquella sensación; la última vez había sucedido después de la muerte de sus padres, cuando pasaba sus días encerrada en su habitación y Anna insistía en que jugaran aunque fuese un solo minuto. Anna. Anna. ¿Cómo pudo tener tanta paciencia con ella y esperarla?, ¿tan fuerte era el amor que profesaba por ella que no importaba cuántos años estuviese alejada, ella estaría allí para cuando decidiera volver? Ella incluso había arriesgado su vida para salvarla; a veces le costaba trabajo comprender que aquello había sucedido y que gracias a su querida hermana ―el poder su amor―había logrado romper esa barrera para poder dejar entrar a otros en su vida. ¿Lo había hecho realmente o sólo aceptaba a la traviesa pelirroja dentro de su vida?

―No lo sé ―dijo a la nada, como si alguien pudiera escucharla.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta el castillo de hielo que seguía allí, erguido de forma orgullosa y, a veces, temible. Marshmallow esperaba en la puerta, la cual abrió para que su creadora ―¿su madre?―entrara. Elsa aceptó, luego de hacer una reverencia y sonreírle con amor. Una vez adentro, la mujer subió por las escaleras y se dirigió al balcón para observar el reino desde lo alto. A veces pensaba que sería buena idea mudarse, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Sería como retroceder en el tiempo, deshacer todo lo que había avanzado esos años, cerrar su corazón y construir una nueva muralla, más alta y difícil de traspasar.

―No debo permitir que vuelva a pasar ―prometió la rubia para sí. Regresó al primer piso. Ahí creó una especie de trono para poder sentarse. Observó que no tenía muchos muebles; debía cambiar eso para hacer el lugar un poco más cómodo y acogedor. En especial para las visitas.

Sólo por juego, alzó sus manos y creó pequeños cristales en el aire. Como no había luz del exterior, adentro estaba oscuro pero no al punto de sumir por completo el lugar en sombras: el castillo irradiaba una extraña iridiscencia propia que apenas había notado en aquella visita. Suspiró con pesar al recordar por qué estaba ahí. Sin percatarse, utilizó sus poderes para dar forma a una figura humana, apenas una silueta. Ésta quedó de pie en el centro del hall, un poco más allá de la fuente; Elsa volteó y vio al sujeto de hielo.

―_¿Cómo combato la soledad en la que inevitablemente caeré? _―canturreó la rubia, poniéndose de pie―_. Te he creado, hombre de cristal, pero, ¿eso servirá?_

No supo por qué pero esperó una respuesta. Al contrario de Olaf y Marshmallow, éste no tenía vida. ¿Estaba perdiendo el toque? Bajó por las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la figura. Ni siquiera tenía ojos o boca. Pobre. Acarició su rostro para después darle un beso casto en la frente.

―_No necesito a nadie a mi lado para ser feliz_ ―continuó con su canción dando vueltas alrededor de la estatua―_, pero a veces me pregunto: ¿moriré sin conocer lo que es el amor?, ¿serás tú quien logre entrar a mi corazón? _―hizo una pausa y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo contra la espalda fría―. Esto es estúpido. No es como si quisiera tener una pareja. Sólo estorbaría, así como…

Llevó una mano sobre su boca. No podía creer que estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Kristoff. ¿Estaba poniéndose celosa de aquel hombre? Reconocía que a veces un sentimiento de posesión surgía cuando se trataba de su hermana, pero sabía que estaba mal. No es que le desagradara el chico que Anna había escogido, sino que ahora pasaba más tiempo en el castillo y no podía hablar tanto con su hermana menor, no como quisiera.

―Sigo siendo un monstruo ―terminó por sentarse en el piso y quedó en compañía del hombre de hielo. Marshmallow la miró a la distancia y gimoteó en respuesta a la tristeza de Elsa.

Amaneció y ella despertó en el suelo de su castillo de hielo. ¡No podía creerlo!, ¡se había quedado dormida ahí! Justo cuando decidió retirarse, Anna apareció en la entrada. No lucía muy contenta. Lo más sorprendente es que estaba sola.

―¡Elsa!, ¿¡quieres matarme de un infarto!? ―regañó la pelirroja. A la mayor le hizo gracia que Anna quisiera imponer su autoridad―, ¿por qué desapareciste de esa forma? Te llevé el desayuno a la cama ―dijo con un puchero en la boca.

―No fue mi intención, lo siento ―se disculpó como pudo―. Espera, ¿despertaste temprano?

―¡Oye!, yo puedo hacerlo. Todo sea por mi hermana mayor ―declaró Anna.

―¿Y Kristoff? ―preguntó, curiosa.

―Ya se fue a su casa, Elsa. Me di cuenta que no estabas muy a gusto, así que le dije que regresara.

―Oh, no lo tomes a mal, Anna. Yo quiero lo mejor para ti ―aseguró. Caminó hasta la pelirroja y colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros―, y yo sé que él es el correcto, no como el caso del engreído de Hans. Lo único que pido es que tomes tu tiempo y…

―¿Y?

―…no te vayas todavía.

―¿Por qué piensas que eso va a suceder?

―Crecerás y querrás continuar con tu vida ―dijo Elsa y, de la nada, abrazó muy fuerte a la otra ―. Perdóname por ser tan insegura. Eres lo único que tengo.

―Nos tienes a todos, hermana ―corrigió la chica―: no sólo a mí. Todos te apoyan y adoran, créeme. Quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejarte sola. Nunca, ¿entendiste?

―Está bien ―asintió con ternura. Su hermana siempre lograba conmoverla.

Entonces Anna depositó su atención en la figura de hielo cerca de la fuente. Alzó una ceja y cruzó miradas con su hermana mayor. Soltó una risilla tonta que la rubia no entendió. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Anna se separó de ella lo suficiente para poder acercarse a la estatua, pero tomó la mano de la reina para que la acompañara.

―¿Qué es esto?, ¿quieres un novio?

―¡No! ―negó Elsa, tajante―. No me di cuenta cuando lo creé. Voy a deshacerme de él.

―¡Por favor, no!, ¡ten piedad, ama!

Las dos chicas quedaron perplejas: el sujeto dio un medio giro y se arrodilló frente a ellas, besando sus pies. Comenzó a sollozar y las hermanas no sabían qué hacer o decir.

―Seré un buen esclavo, ¡lo prometo!

―Te equivocas, no soy tu ama ni nada por el estilo ―corrigió Elsa con un intenso rubor en el rostro―. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

―¿Cómo quiere que le sirva, mi señora? ―insistió la figura. No sabían cómo hablaba, pero su voz podía escucharse a la perfección―, ¿quiere que sea su novio? Me parece eso me cantaba la noche anterior.

―¡Elsa, tienes novio! ―azuzó Anna, juguetona, pero recibió un suave coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de la mayor―, ¡auch!

―No es necesario.

―Entonces, ¿podría darme un nombre, al menos?

―¿Qué tal Aegir?

―¡Me gusta! ―exclamó el hombre.

―Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres. Marshmallow te hará compañía. Así no te sentirás solo. Ah, y también los pequeños muñecos de nieve ―De pronto los recordó aunque era imposible saber sus nombres, esos que Olaf les había dado durante el cumpleaños de Anna. Éstos solían jugar afuera y volvían sólo por un rato.

―¡Gracias, mi señora! Es muy amable.

―Espera un momento ―dijo la reina para luego esculpir mejor su rostro y así darle facciones con su magia ―. Ahora sí. Mucho mejor.

Las hermanas regresaron al castillo de Arendelle, dejando al simpático hombre de cristal en el otro palacio. En el camino aprovecharon de conversar un poco más y reír con las anécdotas de Anna. Cuando entraron, la pelirroja preparó chocolate caliente, como a las dos les gustaba; debía compartir con su hermana mayor todo lo que pudiese para que así entendiera de una vez por todas que nunca más volvería a estar sola.


End file.
